


[Podfic] My Love is an Anchor Tied to You

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [69]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Coitus Interruptus, DOESN'T ANYONE EVER KNOCK, Developing Relationship, Dorian Pavus's Shitty Past, Feels, Happy Ending, Iron Bull Is a Good Bro, M/M, Necklace of the Kadan, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Sex, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: If Dorian were half as confident as he says he is, he'd be a force to be reckoned with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my love is an anchor tied to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391301) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Recorded as a party favor for sallysparrow017 for #ITPE2016.
> 
> Thanks to sabinelagrande for having blanket permission!!

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## My Love is an Anchor Tied to You

  


**Author:** Sabinelagrande  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Inquisition  
  
**Pairing:** Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** If Dorian were half as confident as he says he is, he'd be a force to be reckoned with.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%20My%20Love%20is%20an%20Anchor.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3391301) | **Wordcount:** 2266  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%20My%20Love%20is%20an%20Anchor.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB| **Duration:** 0:16:07  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAI%5d%20My%20Love%20is%20an%20Anchor.m4b) | **Size:** 7.5 MB| **Duration:** 0:16:07  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
